This invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a device which comprises a conductor circuit provided on a surface of a ceramic substrate, a plurality of lead pine erected on the substrate and forming input and output terminals connected to the conductor circuit, and an IC chip mounted onto the substrate as connected to the conductor circuit.
The semiconductor device according to the present invention is effectively utilizable as, for example, a semiconductor package and the like.